FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a sol and a fine powder of sodium magnesium fluoride useful for a coating material for an anti-reflection coating for e.g. lenses or cathode ray tubes or image display surfaces of liquid crystal display devices, useful for a laser window material, or useful for a laser optical element, and processes for their production.